the_new_hurt_and_heal_and_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultimate Object World
Ulitimate Object World '''is created by Thomasbrainline. '''Season 2 Hints There will be an RC that joins in the final 10. Inanimate Insanity will be renamed Article Insanity. Contestants Sheffield.png|Sheffield Melatonin.png|Melatonin Cab Forward DVD.png|Cab Forward DVD Rocking Chair.png|Rocking Chair (First Out) InstagramNew.png|Instagram Train BadgeNew.png|Train Badge Super SNew.png|Super S (Third Out) Rubiks Cube.png|Rubik's Cube Orange Gateruade.png|Orange Gateruade Steampowered.png|Steampowered Flashdrive.png|Flashdrive Asparagus.png|Asparagus Awesome Logo.png|Awesome Logo HeptagonNew.png|Heptagon Laptop OC TBL.png|Laptop 030 Bourbonnais.png|030 Bourbonnais Minecraft Ruby.png|Minecraft Ruby Minecraft Grass Block.png|Minecraft Grass Domino Pose TBL.png|Domino Traincraft Logo.png|Traincraft Logo Gem Sign.png|Gem Sign NSB Class IIX.png|NSB Class IIX BNSF Logo.png|BNSF Logo Railroad Crossing.png|Railroad Crossing XP Error.png|XP Error (Second Out) Seaco Conainer.png|Seaco Container Telephone Wire.png|Telephone Wire With your host, Sticky Host - Sticky.png|Sitcky's Asset Sticky.png|Sticky's Pose Episode 1: The Pole Of Destiny (Final 27) *Sticky: Hello, and welcome to Ultimate Object World! I'm your host, Sticky. Anyways, you can all start talking because it's the talking portion! *Sheffield: We don't have teams yet *Sticky: Oh really well ok here are the teams: *XP Error: Why do they get a lot of people on there team *Sticky: Because theres an odd number of people so deal with it *Flashdrive: That's not fair *BNSF Logo: Life's not fair *Telephone Wire: Ughhhh *Sheffield: So whens the challenge *Sitcky: Right now. This challenge is to get a flag. The first person to find it will win for their team. I have nothing else to say besides.... GO!!!! *(Later) *Minecraft Grass: Look! It's the flag! *(Minecraft Grass Grabs Flag) *Sticky: And Minecraft Grass wins for his team! So that means Team Awesome Objects is up for elimination! *(At the elimination) *Sticky: Okay. Team Awesome Objects. Welcome to the first elimination. To make the elimination short. We don't have enough time, Everyone is safe, except Rocking Chair and Sheffield. They are not the only one with votes. *(Rocking Chair and Sheffield stare) *(Rocking Chair = 90, Sheffield = 12) *Sheffield: YES!!! (Gets a Trophy) *Rocking Chair: What?! *Sticky: Looks like Rocking Chair will get the boot. Rocking Chair, have fun in the Pitch-Black Room! *Rocking Chair: *Flung* Ahhhhh!!!!!!! *27th: Rocking Chair (Reason: Being a mary sue and taunting Sheffield) *Sitcky: Now that Rocking Chair's gone, we have our Final 26! What will happen next? Find out in the next episode of Ultimate Object World! Episode 2: Ultimate Fire (Final 26) *Sticky: Hello, and welcome back to Ultimate Object World! I'm your host, Sticky. Anyways, it's time for the next challenge! *Melatonin: And what is the next challenge? *Sticky: Glad you asked, Melatonin. The next challenge is to put out a fire. The first one to put it out will win for their team! GO!!!! *(Later) *Rubik's Cube: (Puts out fire) Finished! *Sticky: And Rubik's Cube wins for her team! So that means Team Awesome Objects is up for elimination again! *Okay. Team Awesome Objects. Welcome to your second elimination. To make the elimination short. We don't have enough time, Everyone is safe, except Telephone Wire and XP Error. They are not the only one with votes. *(Telephone Wire and XP Error Stare) *Telephone Wire = 4, XP Error = 5) *XP Error: What?! I'm eliminated already? *Sticky: XP Error, it's time to go. *XP Error: *Flung* AHHH!!!! *Sitcky: Now that XP Error's gone, we have our Final 25! What will happen next? Find out in the next episode of Ultimate Object World! Episode 3: Get Your Hot Dogs (Final 25) (WIP) Category:Fan Fiction Pages